


Backpacking Through Two Troubled Hearts (B3TH)

by soltandfrie



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade works really hard, Peter doesn't. Wade lives in a shitty studio apartment, Peter doesn't. Wade has dreams to do something more, Peter doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backpacking Through Two Troubled Hearts (B3TH)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ansgtyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/gifts).



In a studio apartment outside of San Francisco an alarm goes off. A very disgruntled Wade Wilson turns it off. He climbs out of bed and walks towards his bathroom. The trip is very short, considering his teeny apartment. He manages to have a ten minute shower before the water goes cold, he then gets out and pulls on clean underwear. As today is Saturday he will wear three uniforms so he cherishes his time in his boxers. He cooks himself a single piece of toast and checks the time. He still has at least thirty minutes before he has to get to his first job of the day. 

He is going to open the bookstore he works at. He will work there from opening, 9 A.M., to the afternoon shift, 3 P.M. Then he will go to the coffee shop, Mocha Fusion, and work until 7 P.M. Afterwards he goes to a grocery store near his apartment and works until midnight. He gets home around one and sleeps until eight. This is one of his worse days, six hours at The Reading Nook, four hours at Mocha Fusion, and five hours at South Side Groceries. He usually only works two jobs a day, but as spring break approaches more college students keep showing up. 

Wade Wilson is a hardworking man, he gets up every day and gives him all, then he goes home, eats a shitty microwave dinner, goes to sleep, and wakes up the next morning to start all over. 

Peter Parker is not a hardworking man. He wakes up when he wants, usually around ten thirty. On the rare occasion that he's been hired to photograph someone he'll wake up earlier, otherwise he sleeps in. He's never been a hard worker. His parents treated him like a prince when they were alive, and he's lived like one even after their passing. His Aunt May continued his royal treatment only partially, but his lifestyle barely changed. 

Peter lived for two things in life. Music and photography. He wasn't not musically talented so, instead he took pictures. He has sold his photographs of San Fransisco and other things to several magazines and even private buyers who want his, as they call it, art in their homes. His aunt doesn't take his photography quite seriously. She doesn't believe he's doing anything productive, and much like his parents she urges him to do something else. He ignores her and uses the money his parents left him to fund his business. 

He actually earns quite a lot by doing almost nothing. He walks around the city, photographs it, and people and he's got it made. 

These two lead extremely different lives, but they'll meet soon.


End file.
